Luna and Wheatley
Luna and Wheatley are roommates whose life events are shown in the series of the same name, made by Akuago220. History The pairing of Princess Luna of the My Little Pony series and Wheatley from Portal 2 has been often demonstrated by fans of both series, as both characters were banished in space at one point in their lives (Luna due to becoming Nightmare Moon and Wheatley due to nearly destroying Aperture Science). Akuago220 chose to attempt a Garry's Mod series based off this premise, but instead of having the characters get involved with events based on their origins, each episode tells a unique story in the lives of Luna and Wheatley. Story Princess Luna, at one point in her youth, found Wheatley drifting off in space, rescued him, and decides to make him her roommate. They currently reside on the moon (supposedly the house they live in are located within the center of the moon, as no stars nor light can be seen through the windows). After opening a crate (which they had to fight a dragon in order to get a key for), Wheatley got a hat and Luna got her look updated to how she's currently portrayed in the My Little Pony series since Season 2, with longer hair and a taller, more adult appearance. Overview (Luna) Princess Luna is the royal ruler and protector of the night of Equestria. although in the series, her duties revolve around those of exploring Earth, a world she was unable to familiarize herself with due to being banished to the moon for a few millenia. While she no longer has a boomig royal voice (unless heavily provoked), she still has a proper diction and a composed personality, although she gets aggitated at times due to Wheatley's actics, whether it be close or afar. As a young child, Luna was reckless, naive, and willing to experiment, even at the cost of Wheatley's functionality. She even had an affiction for action and shooting video games. After her change to adulthood, she became more mature, heavily eased up on gaming (although she does sport a 3DS, but sold the PS3) and can use her magic in more precise methods (i.e. make a fake version of herself and a means of tricking an enemy). Luna's magic has proven to do a variety of helpful tasks, such as (but not limited to) evading danger, telepathy, leviating objects, and teleporting (although she needs to maintain near-perfect concentration order for the teleportation process to go accurately, otherwise she, along with whoever or whatever she teleports with, will end up in a random location). Overview (Wheatley) After being slung into space via a portal, Wheatley, the Intelligence Dampening Sphere, was left to float about in the coldness of space (his "partner," the Space Core, has yet to be found, though is presumed that it drifted into the darkness of space). After being rescued by Luna, Wheatley serves as both a roommate as well as the unofficial chef of the house. Although externally, he's still an act-on-impulse, self-righteous, pompous "brains" of the group, he's well-aware of the tragedy he nearly caused and hopes to change for the better, just don't expect him to admit it out right unless emotionally cornered. As in the past, Wheatley enjoys putting his ideas to the test, even if 8 times out 10 they result in failure. He enjoys tests, testing, and having Luna be a part of said tests. He also believes his hat derived from "space gods." Wheatley's interior consists of memory banks that store recordings and files like that of an external hard drive. His eye also seems to act like that of a battery charging mat. Video Gallery Luna & Wheatley Luna Gets a Care Package Luna & Wheatley The Curious Case of Wheatley's Hat Picture Gallery External Links